Chapter 1: Outbreak
by ineffablerhapsody
Summary: There's been an outbreak in Africa, and an WHO doctor is sent to investigate. Set after the events of RE 5, this introduces original characters, and the addition of Sheva from the game. It's meant to be action oriented, so don't expect romance. This is my first fanfic...YOLO


I received word from my superiors of a possible outbreak. The cases would've been addressed sooner but the rural village had been taken over by the infection with such speed that by the time word had reached the World Health Organization, the case was deemed an outbreak. Previously the area had been subject to heavy civil conflicts and the surrounding area had been destroyed by a combination of social and military instability; quite literally the land lay in ruin after missile's carpet bombed what was once the Kijuju Autonomous Zone.

Kijuju had been the breeding zone for a parasitic infection and had to be destroyed, of course. I also heard rumors of B.O.W.'s, but nothing was confirmed save for the fact that Kijuju was decimated to control the spread of infection. I held suspicions about the cases I was to inspect; the village was close enough to support my paranoia, yet far enough for the B.S.A.A. to not involve itself. I felt a sense of trepidation unnerve me for a moment as I gathered supplies into crates. I fly out tomorrow and I have no idea what to expect.

It was a long drive to the village, and I was tired from the flight over, but I made it there in one piece without a hitch. As I drove in, I took in my surroundings and tried to pinpoint any infected individuals. These people took notice of my arrival with gusto and all came out to greet me while I parked the rover. None of these people had symptoms of disease and it eased my mind for the moment, at least I know it's not airborne.

"English?" I asked getting out of the car. No one seemed to understand so I switched to Swahili and albeit my grasp on the language is a bit rusty I managed to secure a medical post in the village. The people carried my supplies to the old church at the edge of the village. No one's used this church since the end of their colonization and they felt it fitting the foreigner should stay in the foreign building. Sigh, it'll do, there's ample room for patients and a separate room where I can sleep. I began unpacking the crates and instructed the villagers to bring their sick here. The church will serve as my quarantine until I figure out what's causing the outbreak. Soon the church filled with sickly people and I began my checkups. Upon examining, I discovered a strange trait among all the infected, welts had developed across their body, almost tumor-like; I managed to coax a villager to let me take a sample, the removal of the cystic tumor was clean and painless and I saved the sample in a container for later study.

Among other symptoms the patients I checked had bloodshot eyes, to the point where I could've sworn their eyes had changed color. These symptoms were reminiscent of the Ebola virus and given the state of things as a rural village it wasn't out of the question. However, the skin conditions threw me off, the characteristic rash seen in patients manifested into the various swollen polyps. The worst case scenario is that I've discovered a new sub-strain that induces an even deadlier hemorrhagic rash. Nothing can be confirmed until I take a closer look at these samples, and by the look of things I'm running out of time.

I took the fluid sample I obtained earlier out from under the microscope; but saw no sign of Ebola, or any sub-strain of it at all, the same went for the tissue sample I took from the cyst. What am I going to do? All I can treat for now, are their symptoms, if I can't treat the source then I'm just slowing their deaths. Sigh, I thought this would end with me giving these people a few shots and a talk about hygiene, sadly this won't be the case.

I got up from my work area and took a swig from my canteen, it's back to work, until I find what's causing this. The coughing was getting worse, I could hear it becoming louder from the patients area. Whatever this is I can't put myself at risk for infection, for now I'll wear this surgical mask with gloves until things are sorted. I pulled a new pair of gloves on and opted for a surgical mask. I patrolled the row of cots checking their fluids, and for any changes in and on their bodies. A few were still awake and I offered a sedative to help with sleeping, and something for the painful rash and cough; finally they too fell asleep and I retired to the backroom again.

I pulled my cot out and laid it in the middle of the floor, moving my chair aside; I put away the samples and my equipment, making sure to sterilize everything to put my mind at ease. I knew I wouldn't get much sleep, but sleep was necessary and I would need my strength for tomorrow; tomorrow I'll begin the surveys and find out where this disease came from.


End file.
